Danny?
This was an online journal my friend Jacob had given me the account information to on June 9th, three years ago. I never bothered to check it until he was found dead in the hallway of his house, recordedly having bled to death but with no apparent wounds. I was interested in finding out what happened, but until now I haven't had the time. I recently finished my sophomore year, and so I was thinking of looking into it this summer. anyway, I read the journal and have decided to leave this story on the Internet as a lifeline, in case things don't go quite as planned... 4:08 pm, June 9th, 2009 I moved into this house a few years ago. It was a nice neighborhood, a few kids about my age, a good cul-de-sac for biking around in. School was just down the block, so obviously I walked home every day. One day, though, I was out at recess in the back corner of the field when this voice whispers from somewhere: "Danny? Where are you honey?" It was creepy, especially since the voice was very feminine, but the only other person around was a big, burly, bearded guy walking down the street. I thought nothing of it at the time, but on the way home some guy about thirteen went biking past me, skidded out of control a few yards ahead, and flew into the street, getting run into by a big white car. I want to say it was a jeep or something. Anyway, the kid gets knocked back onto the sidewalk, right in my way. I run up to check on him, and of course he's dead. I wouldn't be writing this if he had survived. Well, his wallet had fallen out, so I looked through it. He had no money, no gift cards or anything. I mean, I wasn't expecting him to have a credit card or anything, but even I had a Gamestop rewards card by then. The only thing he had was a school ID card. It had no color, even on the photo. It said he went to a high school nearby. Now, the thing that creeped me out about his ID was his name. You've probably already guessed this but it was "Danny". No last name or ID number, just "Danny". Now, this was a little abnormal, but at the time I had developed an interest in the paranormal and thought it warranted further investigation. Now keep in mind that I was like ten, and my idea of research was googling whatever it was I had questions about. That got me nowhere fast. I ended up spending hours researching the paranormal, and I actually decided to venture outside Google. I went to some question website my dad used whenever the Wii broke. Nobody knew anything about Danny, but some people had other missing pieces to my research that caused me to not sleep real well that night. This was probably for the best, as once I fell back into my normal sleep schedule, I had a dream. In the dream, there was only two things in a vast emptiness. Me, and this, well, THING. It was tall, about six-eight I would say. It was wearing a white hoodie and some sort of bleached jeans or something. It had bleach-white hair and very pale skin, but the thing I remember most was its eyes. They were white, with no pupil at all. No spark of life, but you could tell from the way it swayed back and forth that it was evil. It stared right into my soul, and understood immediately everything I ever loved or hated, feared or respected, and it raised its arms out to either side and pointed its bony fingers at the blackness surrounding us. Then suddenly the blackness came alive with everything I feared most. Spiders the size of Titan circled me, while I watched my family and friends each die more horribly than the last. Giant eels rose up from below me and tore me apart, but I didn't feel a thing. One of the spiders swallowed my view (which I assume was my head) whole, and i found myself drowning in its stomach. I woke up to find a strip of white cloth tied around my neck, strangling me. I quickly removed it. I went to the bathroom to get ready, but when I looked in the mirror I didn't see myself. Instead, I saw that thing from my dream staring back at me with those white, lifeless eyes. Then I noticed something: It was crying... I was confused, but then I blinked and it was gone. I knew even then that this was more than just my imagination, but I was so interested in the paranormal aspect and researching it more that it never occurred to me to be scared, besides the artificial fear it caused every night. This went on for a couple years, and eventually the nightly hauntings started to chip away at my sanity. The thing stared at me every morning, every night, and every time I looked in the mirror. Eventually I realized that it was not going to stop as long as I was researching it. I decided it was time to take action, which brings me to now. I have decided to keep this journal in case I lose what remains of my sanity. I know that this is stupid and that I'm going to die, but I have to find out what this thing is. Here's my list of what I've found out so far: *it cries, implying some sort of sorrow *the only other victims are all male *the victims are all teenage *the victims are all younger than their class standard (could be important) *the thing has a running theme of whiteness 10:43 pm, June 15th, 2009 I haven't slept in four days. I have determined that it his a he, because of its almost mustache. Also I realized that he just might have something to do with Danny so I went to research Danny. I found out that "Daniel White" was a freshman in highschool in 1997. He was a year behind his class so they could drive when he couldn't. One day when the school bully had just gotten his license he followed Daniel home from school, Daniel riding his bike with the bully honking and yelling at him. Daniel turned to say something, but lost control of his bike, and went into the road where the bully ran into him with his black jeep. The bully had three friends with him at the time, and over the next week all four of them got run over by a white jeep while walking somewhere. 3:46 pm, June 16th, 2009 Sorry this entry will be shorter because I'll have to edit it I'm using a speech software so I don't have to write I don't think I can type with my hands this shaky anyway I think that the thing is Danny and after taking a quick look at my notes here yep hes definitely Danny darn it Dragon Software why don't you do punctuation anyway I think Danny is trying to warn me of something hold on if I had a camera I would record this but I'm gonna go look in the mirror and try to talk to Danny I'll make another entry when I'm done. 4:23 pm, June 16th 2009 Well I talked to him but I discovered something else *he seems incapable of human speech and instead screeches and screams in an attempt to communicate also I don't think that hes trying to warn me of anything he shook its head when I asked if he was ship that screech is still going that's it I'm gonna shut him up once and for all. fish what the oh my god what hold on get away from me you monster dam it wares my hatchet you take this you what the how but where computer must get to the a34wezsr DON'T BREAK THE MIRROR ___________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Computers and Internet Category:Diary/Journal